Twisted Metal
Twisted Metal was a competitor robot that fought in both series of Dutch Robot Wars. The original robot won its heat to reach the Grand Final in Dutch Series 1, before losing its melee to Slicer and Lizzard. In Dutch Series 2, Twisted Metal Evo reached the Heat Final, but lost to Krab-Bot there on a jury's decision. Team Twisted Metal dressed like secret agents, wearing sunglasses, including a team member who specifically avoided speaking on the show to add an edge of seriousness. Versions of Twisted Metal Twisted Metal Twisted Metal was an invertible, box-shaped robot with a powerful spinning disc at the front. It featured flashing lights and a truck horn. Twisted Metal's wheels were very tall to allow invertibility, and its disc proved capable of causing good damage, although its own armour was quite thin. Twisted Metal Evo Twisted Metal Evo was rebuilt to feature a more compact design, featuring smaller wheels, and a more rounded bodyshape, offering more stability against wedges. This also allowed its armour to be thicker in places, although its disc was reused from the previous version. Robot History Dutch Series 1 In its first battle, Twisted Metal faced Pyramid of Chaos. Pyramid of Chaos's odd shape made it difficult for Twisted Metal to cause external damage, but Twisted Metal managed to dig into the shell by aiming for the corners. The damage had immobilized Pyramid of Chaos, so Twisted Metal was through to the next round. There, it met Alien Destructor. It spun up its disc and tore away at Alien Destructor's decorations. It clipped Alien Destructor at the rear and buckled its tail. Alien Destructor rammed into Twisted Metal, but Twisted Metal kept its disc spinning, and buckled Alien Destructor's tail. Twisted Metal went for the pit release, shattering the tyre's plastic casing. Time ran out, and the match went to a jury's decision, which was in favour of Twisted Metal. In the Heat Final, Twisted Metal met Pullverizer. Initially, it took some hits from Pullverizer's flywheel, but it got around to Pullverizer's side and managed to disable one of its wheels. Pullverizer had become immobile, and while the House Robots attacked it, Twisted Metal came in and tore off one of its wheels. In the Grand Final, Twisted Metal had a good start, tearing off some of Lizzard's tail armour. However, its movement was somewhat jerky, and it could do little when Lizzard retaliated with its tail. Slicer upended it with its drum, immobilising Twisted Metal. After it was counted out, the House Robots put it on the Floor Flipper. Sir Killalot tore off one of its sides and then disposed of it in the Pit. Dutch Series 2 Twisted Metal returned to Dutch Robot Wars with a lower, flatter body, and a new name; Twisted Metal Evo. In the first round, Twisted Metal Evo got its spinning disc up to speed as the axlebot Slamtilt tried to get its axe into play. Twisted Metal Evo whacked one of the exposed wheels of Slamtilt, buckling it, but not immobilising the robot. Twisted Metal Evo chased Slamtilt into a CPZ, giving Growler the opportunity to attack. After both machines escaped, Twisted Metal Evo turned and hit Slamtilt again, knocking a wheel off. The Refbot counted out the axlebot, which then took severe damage from the House Robots and Drop-Zone. In the Heat Semi-Final, Twisted Metal's first attack on the wedge-shaped Flepser cut through its flipper. Twisted Metal Evo activated the pit and almost drove straight down, but escaped and punctured one of Flepser's tyres, leaving it spinning around in circles. A merciless Twisted Metal Evo closed in and ripped the front armour of Flepser to shreds before nudging it into the vertical flywheel of Matilda, who flipped Flepser onto its side where, incredibly, it was still moving, under a hail of debris. The next attack by Twisted Metal Evo almost made it bounce straight into the Pit of Oblivion. Flepser was systematically ripped apart by attacks from the House Robots, losing both wheels, and Twisted Metal Evo was through to the Heat Final against Krab-Bot. Twisted Metal came onto the attack, hitting one of Krab-Bot's claws, but failed to cause any damage. Krab-Bot grabbed the static front disc of its opponent and slammed Twisted Metal Evo into the arena side wall and into a CPZ. Here, Sir Killalot took over from Krab-Bot and lifted the former grand finalists into the air before letting go. Twisted Metal Evo simply couldn't get its spinner to work like in the first two rounds, and it spun into Matilda's CPZ where the flywheel flayed a piece of armour on the front of the machine. Krab-Bot repeated its tactic of pushing Twisted Metal Evo into the corner patrol zone and this time Killalot spun Twisted Metal around and threw it. Twisted Metal lasted the full five minutes but was eliminated on the judges' decision. Results |} |} Wins/Losses Twisted Metal.jpg|The original Twisted Metal TwistedMetalPits.jpg|Twisted Metal Evo in the pits Twistedmetalevo.jpg|Twisted Metal Evo at a live event *Wins: 5 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Twisted Metal Evo briefly competed on the live circuit in 2003, sporting a rear-hinged flipper. Trivia *In the space of two battles during Series 1, Twisted Metal fought three robots who would go on to win or come second in both Series of Dutch Robot Wars. Category:Dutch Robots Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:Dutch Grand Finalists Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots to fight two past or former champions in successive battles